


Dear Brother...

by Vauvenal



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Fill, M/M, PWP, Porn, Teasing, norsekink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vauvenal/pseuds/Vauvenal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt over at norsekink.<br/>The prompter asked for a 'story' in which Loki makes Thor come in any way without touching him below the belt.</p>
<p>Well, here you go.<br/>Porn, porn, consensual porn, more porn. Heehee. x)</p>
<p>Have fun,</p>
<p>~Vauvenal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Brother...

"Loki?"  
Thor blinked, confused as he wandered through the halls at night. He could have sworn he heard odd sounds from the direction of Loki's room, so he decided to check up on his brother, in case anything was wrong.  
Not that he did not trust Loki enough to believe he could take care of himself, but... he was still his little brother.

"Loki?", he asked again as he reached the door of Loki's room. The sounds had stopped, the only thing he could hear was Loki's answer.  
"Thor, is that you?"  
He opened the door, blinking.  
"What do you want at this time of night?"  
"I.. umm... I heard odd sounds from your room and wanted to check up on you so I know you're alright."  
Loki laughed silently.  
"Am I so helpless that you have to make sure the monster under my bed didn't eat me?"  
Thor now laughed as well.  
"Well, I do have my reasons."  
"While you're here, do you want to come in? I wasn't asleep yet anyway."  
"Sure, why not. Now that I'm awake anyway..."  
Loki opened the door fully so his brother could come in and offered him a seat on the divan in the corner.  
"Oh, also, the sounds you heard... I was just practising a new spell."  
"Ah."  
"Sorry I woke you up."  
"No, it's fine."  
Thor smiled and leaned back, putting an arm around his brother who sat down next to him.  
"But why are you practising past midnight?"  
Loki shrugged.  
"It's easier to concentrate. At daytime, I constantly have the feeling someone could knock on my door every second and interrupt me."  
As he saw Thor's sheepish face, he laughed quietly.  
"Don't worry. You didn't interrupt me. Actually...", he rubbed his chin, seemingly deep in thought, before he looked Thor in the eyes, "you're just in time to help me enjoy my break."  
Thor whimpered in confusion as Loki grabbed him from behind, lips brushing against his ear.  
"I want to play with you."  
"...uhuh?"  
"Yes. Don't worry, I promise you will like it."  
Thor swallowed, putting his hands over Loki's, softly caressing them while Loki continued:  
"Just imagine what I could do to you. I could just stroke you..."  
Slender fingers moved down towards Thor's crotch, stopping right before he reached his hip, torturing, teasing.  
"I know you well enough, dear brother", he licked his earshell, making Thor gasp a little, "Well enough... I could pleasure you in so many different ways... I know every single inch of your body, I know those special spots that make you moan..."  
He traced his cervical artery with one finger, gently pressing the nail against Thor's skin, just enough to leave a red mark and make Thor lay his head back, giving in to the touch with a quiet moan.  
"You are so incredibly easy to be seen through, dear brother", Loki continued, his fingers dancing down Thor's stomach, caressing, getting ever so close to his belt, playing around with the buckle – and then leaving it closed, instead pushing the thin nightcloth he wore aside, exposing a part of his chest, but Thor interrupted him.  
"Shouldn't we... get to the bed?"  
"Why?"  
"Because... well..."  
"Why, my dear brother? It wouldn't be the first time for you on the divan... don't you remember the many times we did it here? The times I pressed you down, pushing your clothes away so gently it was almost torturing..."  
He did exactly what he described, making Thor moan loudly from the memory and the touches, then he lowered his lips to his ear again, breathing against it, his voice barely audible as he continued: "The times I fucked you until you couldn't breathe anymore, until you couldn't tell apart up and down, until you begged me to stop... the times I drove you insane... and the mighty God of Thunder, the mighty Thor, was nothing but a moaning, sweating, begging bundle of pure lasciviousness."  
Thor raised his hands to wrap them around Loki, to claw into the other's clothes and turned his head to kiss him, roughly, biting and sucking his lips and enjoying the feeling of the flesh between his teeth. "I want you to do that again", he grunted between kisses, "I want you inside of me, again, please... I miss it-" He was silenced as Loki pulled away from the kiss and instead pressed two fingers against Thor's lips.  
"I have to prepare you, after all. And you'll have to earn it if you really want a repetition."  
Thor swallowed, then licked his suddenly dry lips before he guided his tongue over Loki's fingertips, wetting them and making them glisten slightly in the faint light of the torch in the corner.  
The corners of Loki's mouth twitched slightly as he supressed a chuckle.  
Heh, if Thor only knew what he had planned for him... or rather, what he had not planned for him.  
Once he felt Thor's breath quicken, heard his quiet, pleading moans, muffled by his fingers, he withdrew them, dragging them over Thor's chin, throat, chest and abdomen, closely examining his brother's twitching hips, already yearning for Loki's touch.  
"Loki...", he started, but was silenced by Loki's hand on his lips once again, the other one caressing his stomach.  
"Shhht. Don't talk. Don't think. Just enjoy what I will give to you."  
Oh yes... you well better enjoy every single touch... because there will be nothing more, no matter how much you beg.  
And you will beg.  
You will, dear brother.  
He twiddled one of Thor's nipples slowly with the wet fingers, sucking the other between his lips, biting, nibbling, licking the reddened flesh.  
As he lay on top of his brother like that, he could feel how desperately his hips were bucking against his own, looking for touch, friction, anything, anything to give him that wonderful feeling that would make him moan even louder, getting closer, getting – but Loki would not let him.  
He quickly moved away and Thor could feel his brother's warmth disappear from his body, leaving him to the cool air in the room – wait.  
Was it getting colder in here?  
Was there... a gust of wind breezing over his crotch where a small, wet patch was forming already?  
His eyes widened, he stared at Loki in wonder and disbelief.  
"A-are you... is that...?"  
A low chuckle, lower than the laugh Thor knew from his brother, deep and raw, a sound that chased a shudder down his spine.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, dear brother, are you cold? Let me fix that..."  
And again, he pressed against Thor, this time carefully trying not to give Thor anything hard enough to make him come. Nothing more but Loki's lips against his nipples and chest and stomach, nothing more but his teeth, gently nibbling, roughly biting, teasingly tugging on his waistband.  
"Loki, please..."  
"Didn't I tell you not to talk?"  
Again, that low, almost ordering tone in his voice which made Thor shut up immediately. No matter how much he trusted Loki, he felt like he should shut up now.  
So he just nodded and turned his eyes away, closing them in resignation, hips still twitching from time to time, a silent plea for more.  
"Good boy."  
Loki resumed playing with Thor's body, exploring every inch of skin he could reach so thoroughly as if he had never had this opportunity before.  
He had it often.  
He told Thor about it.  
Whenever his lips weren't occupied with sucking Thor's – surprisingly tender – flesh between them, he whispered hoarsely into his brother's ear, telling him about the last times they did it, the times Thor screamed and bucked and begged, the times he sucked Loki without even being ordered to... he could have told him about the times when it had been the other way round, when Loki had been the one sucking, the one presenting himself and obeying Thor's every command, but those stories would have to wait until another day.  
Now it was Thor who was arching his back, trying to get any kind of anything to grind against, but he felt nothing but thin, cool air. Biting his lower lip, he suppressed further begging as good as he could.  
"Thor..." He could feel his brother's hot breath against his ear. "I will tell you a small secret..." Again, that low chuckle, and Thor whimpered a little.  
"I will not give you any more than I've already given."  
"Wh-what?!"  
"You heard me, dear brother. I will not touch you where you need it the most... either you come like this or you won't come at all."  
"But you said you'd...!"  
"I only said that if you really want me to... fuck you, you'd have to earn it... I didn't say how you'd earn it."  
"W-what?"  
"Quiet. We've got all night."  
Yes. Yes, they did have all night. So Thor could not do anything but submit to the only touches Loki granted him, and which, as much as he hoped, never got below his belt, let alone rub his cock.  
It seemed like an eternity, an eternity full of throaty moans, whimpers and occasional screams whenever Loki left red marks of his fingernails or his teeth all over Thor's chest and stomach and neck, occasionally purring into his ear how violently he twitched, how he squirmed and what wonderful noises he made, how his sticky, white precome seeped through the stretched fabric of his pants.  
Speaking of, those would have to go, too. After all, Loki wanted to enjoy the show himself, to see his brother's cock twitching and the goosebumps running down his thighs, the shudders under the occasional gusts of icy wind Loki granted him.  
With a quick gesture, Thor's pants dissolved into nothing, now he lay there, completely exposed to everything his brother was planning to do with him. From half-lidded eyes he could see Loki's grin, his – oh-so-skilled, Thor knew that - tongue quickly wetting the arousingly red lips.  
"You know...", Loki purred from above him, watching and obviously enjoying his every move, "...it's not like you are the only one who wants to be satisfied tonight, dear brother."  
He grinned wickedly, closed his eyes and slowly let his hands run down his own body, caressing his chest and sides and stomach. Laying his head back, he showed Thor everything he knew his brother liked; the flawless, pale throat, a nipple slightly showing under the nightcloth he pulled aside, hard and red from the cold in the room that was Loki's own doing.  
From the corners of his eyes he examined Thor's reactions and a smirk pulled his lips upwards slightly as he continued to undress slowly, seductively, in the exact way that made his brother's eyes gleam with hunger. His lips were shaking as he tried to obey, as he tried not to speak a single word. Watching his brother moving like this made his breath jerk and unconciusly hold it from time to time until he inhaled again, often with a small whimper.  
Loki's upper body was now completely stripped bare and he had to supress a moan as he pinched his nipples roughly, the bright red of the tortured skin contrasting so wonderfully against the pale skin of his chest which was rising and falling a little faster than usual. He gently tickled them, sometimes twitching against his own fingers, while he slowly let out those sounds that would drive Thor insane, maybe even make him come without his cock being touched just once.  
But it was too early. Too early to grant him the release he was longing for. Unwillingly, he let go of his nipples, only to get up and remove his pants, shuddering in anticipation as he breathed against Thor's earlobe, licking it. "Do you know what I will do now? What you will do now, at my command?"  
The other man believed that he indeed did know, but he was not sure, so he remained silent. He probably would not have been able to blurt out entire words, anyway. So he just shook his head, staring at the ceiling, waiting for Loki's orders.  
"I want you to suck me, dear brother. I shall be the first one to be satisfied. I shall be the one who decides when," he grinned,"if you will come."  
Thor could not do anything but breathe now, and even that was difficult for him. He felt like his lungs were going to burst under the sheer, heavy twitches and gasps, the choked moans showing how scared he was of the implied threat in Loki's voice – he knew that his brother was well capable of just letting him lie here, bound by those wicked, thin, but incredibly strong strands of pure magic holding him down until Loki would return, sometimes hours later, to untie him and finally grant him his release. He swallowed hard and nodded, licked his lips, waiting for the chance to convince his brother that he deserved his release tonight. Carefully, as slowly as he had removed his nightcloth, Loki pulled aside his underwear, freeing his arousal and drawing a small gasp from his lips. Thor already opened his mouth – he would never admit it afterwards, but he enjoyed Loki's taste to no end -, waiting, silently begging for his brother's cock.  
The other man chuckled deeply and moments later, his hot arousal was brought to Thor's lips, who quickly traced the tip with his tongue, closing his eyes.  
Soon, he could feel Loki's thin, skilled fingers stroking through his hair, grabbing it roughly when Thor took him deeper, pressing himself against his brother's hip, taking him as deep as he could. Loki tried to keep his eyes from shutting, always watching the other man to make sure he did not do anything forbidden, but Thor's fingers were busy grabbing Loki's hip, holding him so he could take him deeper, almost up to the hilt. He moved up and down the other man's arousal and soon Loki could not hold himself anymore, he just had to thrust into his brother's mouth, had to claw at his hair, had to moan and scream. It took him every last bit of self-control to push Thor away right before his climax.  
"No...," he muttered under his breath, "not yet. Not... hah... yet.."  
Thor opened his eyes, slowly, not quite understanding why Loki had stopped.  
"On your back... now," his brother ordered him with that hoarse, but still controlled and ordering tone of voice. He followed as fast as he could, spreading his legs in anticipation, throwing begging glances at his brother from half-lidded, clouded eyes. Now what he had been waiting for all this time would happen. He would feel his dear brother inside of him again, finally.  
Loki knelt between Thor's legs, his arousal awfully close to the other man's entrance, but not close enough to get inside of him. He twitched, tried to get some kind of friction, some kind of stimulation to tip him over the edge he was so close to.  
And then he saw that smile.  
That wicked, mischievous smile that never meant anything good.  
That smile that could only mean one thing: Loki would not fulfill even one of Thor's wishes.  
"I told you earlier...," he whispered, his voice broken, so close, so hard, so controlled, "that either you come like this or not at all..."  
The grin mixed with the sheer arousal showing in Loki's face, making Thor whimper, still having the slightest bit of hope to be touched where he needed it the most... but the look in his brother's eyes showed him that he would not. The only thing Loki did was to lean back, propping himself up with one hand behind his back, giving Thor a wonderful view on his twitching, swollen cock. Slowly, almost as he was torturing himself, Loki let his other hand glide down his body until he reached his hip, playing with his balls for a second or two, just to listen to Thor's fascinatingly loud groans which grew even louder as Loki started stroking himself, his body shaking more and more with every movement, holding back, holding back, not yet, not yet, his hips bucked against his hand as he held himself back for as long as he could – before his self-control gave into his arousal and he spilled his seed all over Thor's body, who whimpered greedily, hoping for his own release... and suddenly as he felt his brother's seed almost searing into his skin, he felt how his body gave up and a last greedy jerk made him come as well, his own seed mixing with that of his brother on his stomach, chest and face. He rode through his orgasm, not even moaning, just trying to get some air into his lungs which were pressed together violently by the silent scream that accompanied his climax.  
"Loki...," he whispered, the first word coming out from his dry throat. His brother, still shaking a little, breathing hard as well, smiled at him.  
"Good?"  
"You have no idea..."  
A soft chuckle, a kiss, Loki's tongue licking away a few white drops.  
He grabbed the water bottle on the nightstand and brought it to Thor's lips to ease the pain in his dear brother's sore-screamed throat.  
Only then he granted his body to give in to the exhaustion, to collapse next to Thor's, head lying against his shoulder, in futile attempts not to get a mess of their come into his hair.  
"We will bathe later," Thor promised inarticulately, only moments before he fell asleep, a heavy arm put around his brother.  
Loki sighed and snuggled up to the warm, strong chest, closing his eyes.


End file.
